


Distorted Twilight

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: "If you were to be reborned as a new person , would you take that chance?"





	1. Destiny Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! I'm back from my long hiatus and i'm really sorry if i haven't updated my first work yet !
> 
> This one of my ongoing fanfic where i actually write it on my real life notebook.

It all started 10 years ago...

"Congratulations , ***** ! You just gave birth to two beautiful twin sons !"

4 years later....

"Join me and together we'll create the x-blade!"  
"The x-blade is made out of your heart too , idiot!"

Hikaru woke up in shocked and Sora was still sleeping besides him. 

"I...It's just a dream." Hikaru lets out a long sigh and Sora just woke up.  
"Uhhh ~ what's wrong , Hikaru ?" Says Sora while rubbing his eyes.  
"It was nothing." Hikaru gave him a warm smile while patting his head.  
"Oh ! Let's go to the island today !" Sora jumps on the bed.  
"Alright , alright ! Let's get ready !" Hikaru laughs and holds Sora's hands.

Their father takes them to Destiny Island and Riku was there too.

"Riku ! Good morning !" Sora waved at him while walking along with Hikaru.  
"Morning , Sora ! Hikaru !" Riku head up towards them.  
"Ready to lose today , Riku ?" Hikaru says it with a smug face at Riku.  
"You're on , Hikaru !" Riku replies to him.

They start running to the otherside.

"Wait for me , you guys !" Sora tries to catch up with them.  
"I got here first !" Riku shouts in victory.  
"No it's not ! It's a tie !" Hikaru tries to catch his breath after all the running.  
"Ahh ! I'm pooped !" Sora lands backward on the sands.  
"Me too actually." Hikaru sat besides Sora.  
"Have you heard about the new girl at the mayor's house." Riku looks over at the main island.  
"Oh yeah ! I wonder we can tag her along ?" Sora looks over Hikaru and Riku.  
"I see nothing wrong with it. Sure !" Hikaru pats Sora on the head.

After that day , Hikaru and Sora's mother decided to gave them a present. There were two crown necklaces. Gold and Silver.

"I really want that gold one. I think Sora gonna take that one." Hikaru got worried when he says it in his head.  
"Here's for you , Hikaru !" Sora hands him the gold crown necklace to his brother while he takes the silver one.  
"I---I thought you wanted the gold one , Sora ?" Hikaru was a bit worried about it.  
"I know you wanted the gold one because it really fits you , Hikaru !" Sora smiles at his brother.  
"Tha--thank you , Sora." His eyes starts to tear up with a smile.

On the night of winter , Hikaru was on his way back home after he overslept by the beach. Suddenly , couple of these shadow creatures merges from the sand and Hikaru got scared over them.

"What are they ?! Stay away from me !" Hikaru starts to run away from them.

Just when he's about to reach home , he was being pulled into the darkness on the ground.

"No ! Somebody ! Help me !" Hikaru cries out for help but nobody was near at his place.  
"So....Sora... !" He cries out his little brother's name before he was being taken by the darkness.

Hikaru being trapped in dark void and cries for someone to help him.

"Somebody please.... help me!" Cries Hikaru as he slowly falls into the darkness.

Then , a wondering light reached over Hikaru.

"What is your wish?" says the wondering light in front of Hikaru.  
"i just want to see and protect Sora !" Hikaru cries and ask for help from the wondering heart.  
"Join your heart with mine and i will grant your wish. Do accept this offer ?" The wondering heart comes closer to Hikaru.  
"I....I do !" Hikaru wipes away his tears.

The wondering heart went inside Hikaru and the darkness starts to fade away into a vast open area of blue skies with two white chairs in the middle. A mysterious figure holds the sleeping Hikaru in his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you as long i'm inside your heart. Hikaru." say the mysterious figure who actually looks like Hikaru but older.


	2. Masked Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose the mysterious person inside Hikaru's heart station ? He looks like him and Sora but older.

Years later in the Destiny Islands , Sora is now 15 years old. He felt like something is missing inside his heart but i can't remember very well.

"Where are you , Hikaru... ?" he frowns in saddness while chilching his chest.  
"Sora , are you alright ?" Kairi walks towards him with her face all worried.  
"Oh , Kairi ! I was just daydreaming !" He scratches his head and smiles at her.  
"Are you sure ? Riku just finish collecting the stuffs !" Kairi pokes Sora's forehead.  
"I--I'm sorry , Kairi. It's just..." he's too afraid to say because he doesn't want to make Kairi worried about him. "I need to go ! I'll promise to finish the raft tomorrow !"  
"Wait , Sora !"

Sora ran passed Riku and he was surprised. At night , Sora was laying on his bed and looked over his picture with Hikaru when they were little.

"I'll promise to find you , Hikaru ! Just you wait !" He holds his crown necklace close to him. By the night of the storm , Destiny Island was overrun by those shadowy creatures from before. Sora couldn't fight them back and didn't manage to grab Riku's hand when he was taken away by the darkness. Kairi went through him and was sucked in by a vortex in the sky. The next thing Sora knew , he got awaken by a dog and in a strange place called "Traverse Town."

"Where am i ? This is soo weird." He wonders around while holding the keyblade with him. 

Then , an man with a gunblade challenges him. Sora got exhausted and fainted on the ground. The man from earlier bring him back to the hotel.

Somewhere in a world called "Hollow Bastion." , Riku woke up in shocked. He shouts Sora and Kairi's name but he's all alone. A masked boy looks over him from the top and vanished into the dark portal.

Leon explained to Sora that the keyblade can release the captive hearts of those shadow creature he saw earlier. Sora went outside for moment and saw a masked boy by the fountain.

"Well , if it is the keyblade's chosen one." says the masked boy while resting on the wall  
"Who are you supposed to be ?!" Sora shouts while in defense pose.  
"I'm not gonna fight you , take it easy. Still , if you continue to hold onto that keyblade , the darkness just keep coming after you , Sora." He steps back and went into the dark portal.  
"Wait ! H---how did he know my name ... ?!" He didn't manage to catch him.

Sora met Donal and Goofy. They want him to come along to find their king and Sora wants to find his two best friends. They travel together to different worlds with the gummi ship. In Hallow Bastion , Maleficent wants the masked boy to work with him to get the keyblade but he rejects her request. Instead , he points at Riku and asked him to be her student. Maleficent agrees about his choice and he walks away.


	3. Vanitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Maleficent had her eyes on Riku and decided to use him as her pawn. Still , Sora wants to know more about the mysterious masked boy.

As Sora , Donal and Goofy head to their first world , Wonderland.

"What's wrong, Sora ?" Says Donal as he looked at him.  
"Do you have a stomach ache?" Goofy pats Sora on the head.  
"N...No. It's just, i saw this masked boy and somehow i got this feeling that i know him somewhere. Maybe i was just imagined it !" He laughs while scratching his head. "Come on ! Let's follow that rabbit !"

They went after the rabbit but it went inside a sleeping door. The door say that they're too big to fit inside. They got shrunk after drinking the shrinking potion on the table. Soon after that , Sora helped Alice to prove her innocence over the Queen of Hearts.

"Well , i guess that's all the evidance." Sora was about to head back to the trial but got blocked by heartless.  
"Get out of our way !" Yells Donal and he cast thunder at them.

Then , the mysterious masked boy kills them with dark fire.

"You're from before !" Sora shouts in shocked.  
"You know him , Sora ?" Goofy wonders.  
"Yeah , i met him once back in Traverse Town." Sora on his guard with his keyblade.  
"Relax , i'm not going to fight you. Just get going already." He turns away  
"Wait ! What's .... your name ?" Sora puts away his keyblade.  
"... Vanitas." He went into the dark portal and disappeared.  
"What was that all about ?" Donal scratches his head.

Sora placed his hands close to his heart.

"Vanitas...." he frowns in saddness.  
"Sora , are you alright ?" says the worried Goofy.  
"Ye--yeah ! Come on , let's save Alice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i keep mentioning dark portal xD


	4. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora still skeptical about who is Vanitas and why he keeps following him.

Sora defeated Oogie Boogie and head back to the main plaza. Then , he saw him again.

"You again !" Donal shouts at Vanitas  
"Why you're keep following us ?!" Sora wants answer from him.  
"Following you ? Don;t make me laugh , Sora. I'm looking for Riku." He walks away.  
"Wait ! You know Riku ?! Where is he ?!" Sora ran after Vanitas.  
"If i know where he is , as if i would tell you. See ya." Vanitas jumps into the dark portal and gone.  
"Darn , he got away again !" he stomps his foot on the ground.  
"What's his problem anyway !?" Donal was also mad about him.  
"Ya think he's just tricking us ?" Goofy wonders.  
"Whoever Vanitas is , he must have know where Riku and Kairi is ! Come on !" He ran back to the main plaza. 

While on their way to the next world , a pirate ship hits them and got captured by Captain Hook. Sora found Riku again but he got Kairi with him. 

"All i care is to bring back Wendy." says Peter Pan.  
"Gee , thanks a lot then." Donal crosses his arms and taps his right foot.  
"Gwarsh , we better get out of here and save Kairi !" says Goofy to Sora.  
"You're right , Goofy ! We better save Kairi !" Sora opens the cabin doors and fights the heartless along their ways.

Riku was about to leave while carrying Kairi's heartless body but stopped when he saw the masked boy , Vanitas.

"Wow , leaving soo soon already , Riku?" as he was mocking Riku.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name ?!" he grabs holds onto Kairi's body closer to him.  
"You've changed a lot than what i remembered i see. How pathetic of you , Riku. You think Sora ever gonna forgive you over what you've done to him and Kairi ?" Vanitas leans on the window.  
"I don't know who you are but leave him out of this !" shout Riku at him.  
"Soon enough , you'll be sinking deeper into darkness." Vanitas dissapeared as Sora just arrived into the captain's cabin.

Riku got away again with Kairi's body and Sora still angry at him for what he has done to her. After reaching to Hollow Bastion , Sora lost his keyblade and friends to Riku. All he have now is a wooden sword that barely does any damage to the nearby heartless. Vanitas watches him from a faraway distance. As they reached into the waterways , he falls back on the ground.

"Are you alright ?!" shouts Beast.  
"Ye--yeah , i'm fines , Beast. It's just , why must Riku did this to me and Kairi." his eyes starts to tear up.  
"Come on , you shouldn't be giving up right now." he pulls Sora up.  
"You--you're right ! I won't give up on bring them back home !" He grabs his wooden sword and his heart filled with determination.

Sora got separated from the Beast and encountered Riku. Goofy and Donal wouldn't let Sora lose to Riku. Just after Riku left , Vanitas showed up.

"Vanitas ! What are you doing here ?!" Sora stands on guard alongside Donal and Goofy.  
"To look for someone that i want to protect. Unless, you want to know what it is." he walks upstairs while talking to Sora.  
"Why would i care about you ? All i want is to save Kairi and bring Riku !" Sora ran towards him.  
"I see. Then , best of luck. You're gonna need it." Vanitas threw a thalassa shell at Sora and disappeared.  
"What's that thing her gave to ya ?" Goofy asked Sora about it.  
"it's a thalassa shell. They're really hard to find back in my home world. But , how could he have this shell with him ?" Sora looked up where Vanitas disappeared.

Ansem possessed Riku and tells Sora that Kairi's heart is inside of him. Sora lost of word and Vanitas manage to protect him from Riku-Ansem.

"Vanitas !?" Sora was in shocked to see him.  
"You !" Riku-Ansem back away from Vanitas.  
"Why are you here ?! I thought you were looking for someone you want to protect !" Sora holds up Kairi's body close to him.  
"Because you're the one that i want to protect , Sora !" Vanitas shouts at him as he was protecting Sora and Kairi from Riku-Ansem.


	5. Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Castle Oblivion , Sora went into a deep comatose while Namine working on restoring Sora's memories. But alas , his Nobody is still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to write something different for now on this chapter. Please bare with me because i'm more comfortable with this kind of form.

Twilight Town , top of the central station clock tower. Roxas waits for Axel from his mission.

Axel : Hey , sorry i'm late !  
Roxas : Axel ! Took ya long enough !  
Axel : Give me a break , Roxas ! Today's mission was a pain ya know ?  
Roxas : Yeah , yeah. I understand you , Axel.  
Axel : Hey , i bought you some ice cream. *hands him the sea salt ice cream*  
Roxas : Oh , thanks ! Say , you think we can invite Xion to join us too ?  
Axel : i can't see why not ? Still , she's still not used to use yet.  
Roxas : Yeah , i know. Huh ?

Roxas saw someone in a black coat walks out from the central station.

Roxas : Whose that ?  
Axel : Probably someone from the Organization. Just let them do their work.  
Roxas : Oh , okay.

Naught Skyway...

Axel : A spy ?  
Saix : There's a sighting of a spy trying to impersonate us and infiltrate our base. Eliminate that spy.  
Axel : Man , why do i have do this kind of job. Fine , i'll go.

Back in the Pod room where Sora still sleeping , Namine got an unsuspected guest.

Namine : Riku ?  
"Oh , that's soo close but you're wrong."  
Namine : That voice , could it be ... ?!  
Hikaru : *takes off his hood* It's been a while , Namine.  
Namine : Hikaru ! I ... I haven't seen you since ...  
Hikaru : How's Sora ?  
Namine : Still working on restoring his memories...  
Hikaru : His nobody. Of course. Also , i just met this Xion girl. What a surprise. She looked just like her.  
Namine : About her. She's also the reason it takes more time to restore them.  
Hikaru : *sighs* This gonna take longer than i thought. *walks away*  
Namine : Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : I'm going to look after him. Unless , Riku had other business to take care off.

He disappeared inside the dark corridors. Memory Skyscraper...

Axel : So , this where you've been hiding.  
Hikaru : Axel , right ? You got me red handed.  
Axel : Who exactly are you ?  
Hikaru : Me ? I'm just a nobody of course. Yet , i can see that you're closed to Roxas.  
Axel : Leave him out of this !  
Hikaru :You mean, Roxas ? Too bad that i need to take him away from you guys.

Hikaru falls backwards from the tower and disappeared into thin air. By the time Roxas lost Xion , he decided to leave the Organization and encountered Riku.

Riku : Why ? Why do you have the keyblade ?!  
Roxas : Shut up !

Riku manage to beat Roxas and sent him into the virtual Twilight Town. Roxas hasn't remembered anything yet that he's inside a computer world. He and his friends went to Sunset Terrance to look over the 7 mysteries of Twilight Town.

Roxas : Let's see. The next spot should be here somewhere. Whoa !

Someone in a black coat manage to catch him from falling.

Roxas : Tha--thanks ?

*whispers* "Meet me at the old mansion."

Roxas : Wha---  
Pence : Hey , Roxas ! Let's head back to the train station !  
Roxas : Coming ! What do you mean by---

The hooded person was gone.

Roxas : "I don't think he's the same person from before..."

After they head back , Roxas and Pence went to the old mansion.

Pence : They say that you can actually see a girl in white up over that large window.  
Roxas : A girl you say ?

Suddenly , everything turns white and the hooded person from before appeared in front of Roxas.

Roxas : "Where am i ?! Who exactly are you ?!"  
"Roxas , i supposed that you've met Namine before."  
Roxas : "Namine ? You mean that blond girl in white ?"  
"And i'm guessing that you've been having vivid dreams about someone you don't know."  
Roxas : "..... Whose exactly that person who keeps appearing in my dreams ?"  
"That's my brother."  
Roxas : *shocked* "Brother ?!"

Then , Roxas was back with Pence.

Pence : Umm , Roxas ? You okay ?  
Roxas : *surprised* Pence ! I was .... Nevermind. Let's head back.

Roxas looked back and saw Hikaru with his hood on telling him to keep a secret.


	6. Sora ?

Roxas began to glitched out and no one can see him.

Roxas : Wha--What's happening ?!  
"Go to the mansion."  
Roxas : Whose there ?!  
"Just hurry !"

As Roxas arrived at the old mansion, he got surrounded by the dusk nobodies.

Roxas : Get out of my way !

Suddenly, a hooded figure fights off the dusk and opened the lock on the gate.

"Move on !"

He ventures into the mansion and found various drawings by Namine.

Roxas : Is that... Me and ... Sora ?

He met Axel again and he wins. When he's in the pod room, the hooded figure from before appears.

"You made it."  
Roxas : Aren't you that guy who keeps ruining my day ?!  
"Relax, i'm not Riku."

He pulls out his hood and reveals his identity

Roxas : You... You're , Hikaru... ?!  
Hikaru : I'm surprised that you remembered me. As expected by his nobody.  
Roxas : What do you mean by that ?! 

Hikaru holds both of his hands with a sad look on his face.

Hikaru : I promise to bring you back, Roxas. But for now, i need Sora to wake up.  
Roxas : Hikaru.... 

The pod opens and reveals Sora in comatose state.

Roxas : You're lucky, Sora. Looks like my summer vacation. Is over...

Soon after Sora's awakening, they head to the train station and got surrounded by nobodies. Mickey fends off the nobodies and gave Sora a munny pouch.

Goofy : If the King is here, maybe Riku and Hikaru are still out there too !  
Sora : You're right ! Let's go !

Somewhere in between the sea and the sky...

Hikaru : "That's the end of that chapter."

A sparkling star appears on the other chair.

"You looked troubled."  
Hikaru : "I still have this bad feeling something dangerous from those Organization 13."  
"Then, what's your next move ?"  
Hikaru : "Good question."

After Hollow Bastion got restored as Radiant Garden, Sora pay them a visit.

Aerith : Oh, Sora ! Just in time !  
Sora : What is it, Aerith ?  
Aerith : Here. A little pigeon came to me and bough a letter with it. It addressed to you, Sora.  
Sora : For me ?  
Donal : I wonder from who ?  
Goofy : Let's see then !

"Hey, Sora. It's been a while, huh? If you're wondering who is this. I'm your brother, duh. Anyways, glad to hear that you've awaken now. Me ? I don't think you're ready to see me yet. If you're talking about Riku, don't ask me. As if i care. I'll be in touch with you soon. See ya." -Hikaru

Sora : It's from Hikaru ! I can't believe that he's still alive !  
Aerith : Is he your friend ?  
Donal : Hikaru is Sora's twin brother !  
Goofy : We never get the chance to meet him but i'll bet he looks just like Sora.  
Sora : Hey, i remember my own brother, okay ? We've been separated since we were kids. Glad to head that he's kay. *smiles*  
Aerith : I hope you'll get to meet him soon.  
Sora : Yeah ! "Wait for me ! Riku ! Hikaru !"

Twilight Town, Old Mansion...

Hikaru : Sure hopes she's okay...

He manage to dodge a blizzard shot from behind and a hooded figure jumps down from the trees.

"....."  
Hikaru : Well. Well. Are you gonna assassinate me? Come and get me.  
"So...ra...." *calls out a keyblade*  
Hikaru : What ?!

Hikaru blocks his keybalde and backs away.

Hikaru : I see you're no ordinary organization member.  
"I want.... So...ra..."  
Hikaru : Over my dead body !

He cast firaga at him and moved it's hood to reveal a silver haired Sora with yellow eyes.

Hikaru : Wha---What ?! Sora ... ?!  
"Need ... to ... retreat."  
Hikaru : Wait !

He vanished though the dark corridors.

Hikaru : Damnit ! Who the hell is he and why ... ? Maybe he'll know something about him.

When they reach the Old Mansion, they see the gate open and Pence, Hayner, and Olette lying on the ground. Sora runs to Hayner.

Sora : Hey, are you all right? What happened?  
Hayner : We came here looking for Kairi. Then those white things attacked us…  
Donald : You gotta be careful!  
Sora : Yeah, you guys didn’t have to go and do that.  
Hayner : Of course we did. Kairi’s our friend, too, ya know.  
Sora : You’re right… You know, I never thought of it like that before.  
Hayner : Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors.  
Olette : We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town.  
Sora : What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town?  
Pence : Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?  
Olette : I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn’t be two of them here.  
Hayner : *holding up the Four Crystal Trophy* And this is the trophy Seifer gave you. You left it behind, remember?  
Pence : It’s the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals---red, blue, yellow, green---only one of each color. But you’ve got your own!  
Hayner : So…where’d you get it?  
Goofy : The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too.  
Pence : But then…where did the KING get it?  
Hayner : See? There’s gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense.  
Sora: It…does?  
Pence : That other town must be where whatever’s missing from here went!  
Olette : Like Kairi !  
Sora : I get it!

Hikaru infiltrates the Org.13 base and fight various nobodies.

Hikaru : Damn, where is she ?!  
"Go no further."  
Hikaru : Don't tell it's you again...

He charges towards him and went into the dark corridors. They ended up in the Realm of Darkness.

Hikaru : Gee, what a nice choice of place you want me to fight you.  
"I want .... Sora."  
Hikaru : Not in a million years !


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru find out about the truth of the replica Sora.

Hikaru starts to fights with someone who looked like him and Sora in The Realm of Darkness.

Hikaru : *dodges backwards* Is that the best you can do ?  
"Get out of my way...!"  
Hikaru : *blocks it* Whoa there, getting all serious ? I guess i will do too !

His eyes starts to turn yellow and control his power of darkness. Meanwhile, Sora just arrived in The World That Never Was.

Sora : .....  
Donal : Sora !  
Sora : *shocked* Donal ! Goofy !

Then, someone wearing an organization coat wielding a keyblade

Sora : A keyblade ?! Who are you ?!

He got sent to his heart station and fights the mysterious keyblade wielder. Hikaru wins the fight and the fake Sora kneels down in exhaustion. Just when Hikaru was about to finish him off, he plunges his keyblade onto the ground. He looked up to him and saw him crying.

Hikaru : I can't..... I just can't..... Even if you have the same face as Sora... I still can't finish you off.... Sora.  
"Hi...Hikaru...."  
Hikaru : *shocked* You.... You called my name ?!  
"Hika...ru. You're my... brother."

Hikaru starts to hug him while crying.

Hikaru : I don't want to lose you again!   
"Hikaru..." 

Sora won the fight and met Roxas for he first time. Hikaru got back to the org.13 base and saw Sora and the others coming.

Hikaru : Heh. It's about time he showed up.

Bunch of nobodies surrounded them.

Donal : Get out of our way !  
Sora : I have no time for you guys !

Saïx surrounded Kairi with Naminé but got interrupted by Riku-Ansem.

Kairi : Riku ? Is that really you ?  
Naminé : *turns around* This presance... Hikaru, wait !

Hikaru clash his keyblade with Riku-Ansem

Hikaru : Long time no see, Riku  
Riku : Right back at ya, Hikaru.  
Hikaru : *jumps away* I can't believe that you're stuck with that face.  
Kairi : Sora... ?  
Hikaru : Oh right, we never met in person. I'm actually Sora's twin brother, Hikaru.   
Kairi : Sora never told me about you.  
Hikaru : Right. I've been lost to the darkness for years.  
Riku : Sora couldn't say anything about him because he wanted to look for him for himself. I just can't believe that you're here.  
Hikaru : Yeah, yeah. Enough talking, Sora is at the Hall of Empty Melodies.

By the time Sora arrived, the place is crawling with heartless and he saw Kairi at the upper level.

Sora : Kairi ! Whoa ! *got huddled by heartless*  
Kairi : Sora ! You leave him alone !

She jumps down but got surrounded by another heartless. Riku-Ansem fends them off and gave her Destiny Embrace keyblade. Xigbar taunts Sora by calling him Roxas and a traitor again.

Goofy : Sora, look out !  
Donal : Sora !

Hikaru manage to block off Xigbar's bullets from Sora.

Xigbar : You !  
Hikaru : Fuh, just in time.  
Sora : *shocked* Hikaru ! Is it really you ?!  
Hikaru : *pulls Sora up* Of course i am. Who else ?  
Sora : But, are you---  
Hikaru : No time for chitchat. We got to finish this old man first.  
Sora : *standby* right !

Afterwards, they're on their way to met up with Kairi.

Goofy : Wow, you do look just like Sora !  
Donal : The only difference is their hair color.  
Sora : Why are you wearing like those organization guys ?  
Hikaru : This ? It's pretty comfortable to be honest.  
Sora : Still ....

He hugged Hikaru and cries.

Sora : I can't believe that i've finally found you, Hikaru ! I really do !  
Hikaru : *sighs with a smile* You're still the same crybaby that i remembered, Sora. I'm glad to meet you again too.

A while ago when Hikaru was still in The Realm of Darkness...

"Sora" : I'll stay here.  
Hikaru : Are you sure about this ?  
"Sora" : I'll meet him again soon...  
Hikaru : Is that so ? Then, until we'll meet again.

Sora , Hikaru , Riku and Kairi are finally got reunited again.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding their way back to the realm of light

Sora : You are different, Kairi, but I’m just glad you’re here!  
Kairi : You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you.  
Sora : I’m sorry.

Kairi rushes up and hugs him, much to Sora’s surprise

Kairi : This is real…  
Hikaru : Wow, Sora. Since when you became a lady killer ? *snorts*  
Sora : Hey! That's not related !  
Hikaru : Yeah, right.  
Sora : Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort’s Heartless…I never thought for a second that I’d ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But… But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that… Thanks.  
Hikaru : You do know that's Riku  
Sora : What ?!

5 minutes later...

Hikaru : Well, everyone is here.  
Sora : Yeah, we're finally together again !  
Riku : I just can't believe that you went rouge for 12 years.  
Hikaru : I have my way of surviving. Come on, Xemnas is at the altar.

Sora defeated Saix.

Sora: I don’t get it. Why’s everybody been calling me Roxas?  
Riku : Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody.  
Sora : My…Nobody? But that’s crazy, I never turned into a Heart…… Oh, right.  
Kairi : It was when you came to rescue me, remember?  
Riku : Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That’s why Xemnas brought him into the Organization--- But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn’t need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because…he really wanted to meet you.  
Sora : Roxas…I wish I could meet him, too.  
Hikaru :Don't worry. He's right here. Inside your heart.

Hikaru had a moment when he met Roxas before he fades

Hikaru : Are you satisfied now, Roxas ?  
Roxas : I guess so. Who would have thought that i don't look exactly like Sora.  
Hikaru : There's more secrets that you need to find it out for yourself. How hearts actually works.  
Roxas : You're his twin but far more different than Sora.  
Hikaru : I have my own share secrets.  
Roxas : Well, he's waiting for me.  
Hikaru : Someday, i'll bring you back. As your own person.  
Roxas : Thanks.

Present time. Riku reverted back to his original face after the light from kingdom hearts shines.

Sora : What was that?  
Mickey : His eyes couldn’t lie.  
Sora : Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?  
Riku : Myself.  
Sora : Riku… C’mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?  
Hikaru : You got friends like us you know.  
Riku : Have you forgotten? I’ll tell you why. ‘Cause I’m not a total sap like you.  
Sora : Say that again!  
Hikaru : I couldn't agree more.  
Sora : Hey!

Tons of hearts are flying to Kingdom Hearts, which has taken on a darker look, as if infected. They look down below and see millions of Heartless storming the castle.

Sora: What should we do now ?  
Riku : We must defeat Xemnas.  
Hikaru : He’s the Organization’s last survivor.  
Sora: Right! 

Riku and Hikaru take off their coats to reveal their new clothes

Donal : Hey, Hikaru's clothes looks similar to Sora's !  
Goofy : Yeah but with different color pallet  
Hikaru : I got mines from the fairies too.  
Sora : Now we're matching twins !

The moon glows insanely bright and Xemnas disappears

Sora : Xemnas! You can’t hide from us!  
Mickey : We’re not gonna let him get away now!  
Kairi : Look at that!

A door appears

Goofy : What’s goin’ on?  
Mickey : Kingdom Hearts…  
Riku : Let’s go. Xemnas must be inside.  
Mickey : The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!  
Riku : Once we go through, there’s no turning back.  
Hikaru : It’s victory…or oblivion.  
Riku : So, Sora…are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let’s go home together this time.  
Sora : Let’s end this!

\------

Kairi : Thank you, Naminé.  
Naminé : Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised.  
Sora : Huh?  
Roxas : You said we’d meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other.*walks out of Sora*  
Naminé : I did, didn’t I?  
Roxas : But I knew you.  
Naminé : Mmm…it’s strange.  
Roxas : I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you.  
Naminé : I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…  
Roxas : Yeah, but you and I didn’t. We got to meet our original selves.  
Naminé : So, we can be together again!  
Roxas : Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together.  
Kairi : We’ll be together every day. Right, Sora?  
Sora: Uh…yeah!

Kairi takes Naminé’s hand, and they both glow. Naminé is transferred into Kairi

Roxas : Look sharp!

Roxas closes his eyes, and fades away. Sora glows, having taken Roxas back into himself

Sora : Huh?  
Riku : Don’t worry. You’re all still you.  
Hikaru : I've told you before, Sora. You'll met him again soon enough.

\------

Hikaru : Oh boy, we're back here.  
Sora : You know this place, Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : Oh for sure. Riku knows too  
Riku : Can you not rubbing salt onto my wounds ?  
Hikaru : I'll brag whenever i want *tongue out*

Riku : If the world is made of light and darkness… We’ll be the darkness.  
Sora : Yeah. The other side…the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there.  
Riku : That’s what I mean. Hey, Sora… Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.

Sora nods and helps Riku up. Hikaru sat beside Sora.

Riku : At least the waves sound the same. What I said back there…about thinking I was better at stuff than you… To tell you the truth, Sora… I was jealous of you.  
Sora : What for?  
Riku : I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.  
Sora : Yeah, well, I’ve got my share of problems, too.  
Riku : Like what?  
Sora : Like…wanting to be like you.  
Riku : Well, there is one advantage to being me… Something you could never imitate.  
Sora : Really? What’s that?  
Riku : Having you for a friend.  
Sora : Then I guess…I’m okay the way I am. I’ve got something you could never imitate too. Hikaru, can you tell me about what happened to you for all these years ?  
Riku : We once thought that you never went back home.  
Hikaru : ....... I've lost myself to the darkness when is was still 5 years old. Trapped inside an endless void until a heart reached out to me. It asked me if it could stay inside of me. I let it sleep inside of me and ended up in Traverse Town. I spent 7 years over there because i don't know how to get back to the islands back then. Until, i've embrace the darkness and use it for my own.  
Sora : That's how you've been watching over me through my search for Riku and Kairi !  
Riku : I never know that you've suffered a lot than me.  
Hikaru : The past is the past. We can't just keep clinging to it forever, right ?  
Sora : *smiles and nods* Yeah !  
Riku : You've grown, Hikaru.  
Hikaru : Unlike Sora over here. Still has a brain of a peanut.  
Sora : Hey !

A bottle washes up between Riku’s legs and he picks it up and opens it. There is a note inside. He reads the letter.

Riku : Sora? I think it’s for you.

He hands it to Sora, who reads it

Sora : Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
Sora & Kairi : We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
Kairi : And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky---one sky, one destiny.

A light appears over the water before them

Riku : Light.  
Sora: The door to light…  
Hikaru : It's about time.  
Sora : We’ll go together !  
Riku : Yeah.

They stands up and enter the light. Hikaru stop for a moment.

Hikaru : Be seeing you again soon.

The white haired Sora glows and smiles at him

"Take care, Hikaru."  
Hikaru : Right back at you.

He finally fades away like fireflies and Hikaru walks towards the light. 3 days later, the got a letter from Mickey and got selected to enter The Mark of Mastery exam

Riku : Sora ? What's wrong ?  
Sora : Hikaru asked me to wait here last. He said he had to do something.  
Kairi : Look over there !

A pigeon flies towards them and lands on Sora's right hand

Sora : A letter ?  
Riku : From who ?

"Hey, Sora. Sorry if i didn't tell you about this in person. But, i'm going out to the other worlds again. To get stronger. There's something i need to look for myself. Good luck on your exam with Riku." -Hikaru

Sora : He left me again ! The nerve on him !  
Riku : Come on, you know that he'll come back soon.  
Kairi : Exactly !  
Sora : *smiles* Yeah, i can't blame him for that.

Radiant Garden library, Hikaru took a ton of book to his study table.

Aerith : My, that's a lot a book you have on your desk  
Hikaru : For my research of course. There's a lot of things i need to know more about the other worlds.  
Aerith : *chuckles* You remind of Sora very well  
Hikaru : We're twins after all.  
Aerith : I'll bring us some tea.  
Hikaru : *smiles* Thank you, Aerith. Now, let's get down to business.


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora got captured by Young Xehanort.

Just when Xehanort about to make Sora as his new vessel, Lea manage to save him. After they vanished at the moment, Riku and the other bought Sora back to Yen Sid's tower.

Riku : Mickey… I really appreciate it. But…I’ll go wake Sora up.  
Mickey : Riku.  
Riku : Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing’s wrong--like there’s nothing to even worry about. He’s always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go and take a nap on the beach. You see, it’s my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?  
"Excuse me, master. I'm back."  
Yen Sid : Come in.

A hooded person opens the door and everyone is shocked.

Mickey : You know him, Master Yen Sid?  
"Sorry i'm late. Well, well. Looks like Sora went back to sleep again."  
Riku : *stands in front of Sora* Who exactly are you anyways ?  
"I've told him before. He's not ready to face the darkness. And yet, he heart fell deep into it."  
Lea : You don't look like from the Organization.  
"And as for you, Riku. You're pathetic."

Riku draws out his keyblade and the hooded figure blocks it.

Riku : What do you know about Sora ?!  
Mickey : Whoa , whoa ! Calm down, Riku !  
Yen Sid : This isn't the time to play around, Hikaru.  
"Hikaru ?!"  
Hikaru : *Takes off his hood.* Haha, gotcha.  
Riku : When did you get back ?!  
Hikaru : Just a moment ago. If you want to go into Sora's heart, i'm going with you. Nobody knows Sora better than his own brother.

Riku and Hikaru bows to Master Yen Sid. They summons their Keyblades and his light resonates with Sora’s body, opening a Portal to the dark recesses of Sora’s heart. Everyone nods in agreement and they enters the Portal. Riku and Hikau dives down past hundreds of floating images of Sora, as his friend’s memories drift around them.

Riku : "These are..."  
Hikaru : "They're piece of Sora's memories. Be careful not to run onto those dark embodiment of Sora."

They arrived at the bottom of the black abyss as the darkness below rippling with every movement.

Riku : "Is this also Sora's dream ?"  
Hikaru : "Look sharp, Riku !"

An armored figure rises from the pool below and raises his Keyblade, a Nightmare symbol emblazoned on its helmet.

Riku : "A Nightmare ?!"  
Hikaru : "This isn't just an ordinary Nightmare. Sora's inside that armor."  
Riku : "In that case, we have to set him free !"

After they defeated the armored Nightmare, it releases Sora.

Riku & Hikaru : Sora!

Sora begins to descend into the darkness and Hikaru manage to dives into it which is sinking into a platform marked with Sora’s image. The pool begins to shrink, leaving Riku by himself on the platform. He looks up to see the black Keyblade, which loses its cloak of darkness as well, returning to normal.

Riku: I’ll find you, Sora. Hikaru.

Somewhere in between the sea and the sky, Hikaru was carrying Sora's younger self body while looking over the star on the white chair.

Hikaru : "Say, that armor from before."  
"Yes, it was Ventus's."  
Hikaru : "It protected Sora from the darkness and the Nightmare took control of it."  
"I'm surprised that you two manage to defeat it."  
Hikaru : "Looks like i'm getting closer to break the ice. Well, i need to bring him back. See ya."

Earlier before this. The World That Never Was...

Hikaru : So that's your true intentions, Xehanort.

He went back into the dark portal and vanished. Present...

Sora : Way to go, Riku!

He places a hand on Riku’s shoulder and laughs

Riku : Y-yeah?  
Sora: I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!  
Goofy : Gee, Sora, you’re kinda acting like it’s you that passed.  
Donald : I told ya Sora still needed some practice.  
Hikaru : *wearing the fake mustache glasses* Obviously.  
Sora : Hey !  
Riku : Really? I’m a Keyblade Master?  
Mickey : Congratulations, Riku!  
Sora : Wait, how about Hikaru ?  
Yen Sid : He's already passed the test before you two.  
"What ?!"  
Hikaru : What can i say ? The early bird catches the worms first. 

Later, Hikaru and Sora went outside the Mysterious Tower.

Hikaru : I'm expecting you to get ready/  
Sora : Born ready !  
Mickey : You two take care now !  
Riku : Better not letting him do more crazy stunts.  
Hikaru : Oh please, Riku. Who do you think i am ?  
Sora : Well, see you guys soon !

Both of them opens the gate. Later, they're in Traverse Town.

Hikaru : First thing first.  
Sora : Where are they ?

They heard a whimper and Meow Wow with Meowjesty ran towards them.

Sora : There ! *Hugs Meow Wow*  
Hikaru : Did you guys missed us already ? *pats Meowjesty*

All the Dream Eaters gathers around them.

Hikaru : You still need to train more, Sora. You know that.  
Sora : Of course ! I won't lose to you and Riku from being a Keyblade Master ! *grins happily*


	10. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade ago before Hikaru and Sora were born.

(It starts with Birth by sleep...)

After Master Xehanort extracted the darkness out of Ventus to create Vanitas. Sometime later, Master Xehanort took Ventus's unconscious body to the Destiny Islands. Inside Ventus's broken heart station, a newborn light reached out to him.

"Your light leads me here." Says the newborn light.  
"That's right... this is my heart. But, now. I'm in the verge of disappearing." He placed his right hand on his chest as half of his heart is missing.  
"I can share with you." the newborn light went closer to Ventus.

Ventus's heart station starts tp glow and the missing piece has been filled.

"Now, we're connected."

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Vanitas passed out on the ground and woke up on his fractured piece of the heart station.

"I .... i want to be ... loved." Vanitas starts to shed tears from his red glowing eyes that has no face.  
"i can give you mines." Says the mysterious voice.

A newborn light that has the same voice as the one who shared it's light to Ventus gave him a new heart station.

"Now, it's time to wake up." The newborn light disappears.  
"Open the door." Both Ventus and Vanitas say at the same time as the door to kingdom hearts opens.

(That's how we're connected now...)

A year later, Land of Departure...

"Man, nothing much fun today." Ventus laying down on his bed and sighs.

Then, meteor shower starts to rain down from the night sky.

"A meteor shower !" He jump off from his bed and run outside.

On the summit, Ven walks toward the cliff and looks up.

"Wow.. he lays down with his hands behind his head to watch the meteor shower.

Two meteor shower rains down from the night sky.

"Why does this seem so familiar ?" He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

After a short nap he wakes up, sits up to look around. He yawns while stretching and lays back again. When he looks up, he sees Aqua, staring down at him.

"Whoa!" He quickly sits back up.

Aqua chuckles at him

"Gimme a break, Aqua." Ventus scratches his head.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." she laughs again.  
"But-- Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars..." he looked up.

Aqua pats Ven on the head.

"Except you've always lived here with us." She smiled at him.

"Yeah... I know. Ventus smiles softly.

They walk over to the edge of the summit and sit down.

"Hey, Aqua." He wonders.  
"Hm ?" Aqua looked at him  
"Y'ever wonder what what stars are ? Where light comes from ?" he places his right hand under his chin.  
"Hmm... Well, they say--" 

Just when she about to explain, Terra came by.

"That every star up there is another world." Terra walks towards them.  
"Terra." Aqua looked at him.  
"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He smiled.

In the Destiny Islands, there's two twins running along with another boy with silver hair.

"I won !" Hikaru jumps happily.  
"Man, you're fast, Hikaru !" Sora falls backwars on the sand.  
"You just got lucky !" Riku sat down besides Sora.  
"Hey, we should invite Kairi next time !" Sora sits up.  
"Why not ?" Hikaru grins at his little brother.  
"The more the merrier, right ?" Riku laughs.

(Just after a few week, i met a mysterious man by the beach.)

"Huh ? Hey, mister ! You're not from here aren't you ?" Hikaru looked at him while carrying a fishing net.  
"That's non of your busniess, kid." The masked boy scoffs off.  
"Wait a minute, you're from another world, aren"t you ?!" Hikaru drops down the fishing net.

The masked boy stopped Hikaru with one finger on his forehead.

"Hold it right there, kid. I have no time to talk with you." He grabs onto Hikaru's head.  
"I want to know more about the outside world !" Hikaru shouts at him.  
"You're too young to know that." He walks away into the dark corridors.  
"Hey, wait !" Hikaru ran towards him but he was gone. "He's gone..."  
"Hey, Hikaru ! Let's go back home !" Sora waves at his brother by the bridge.  
"Ye--yeah ! Coming !" He grabs the fishing net and runs to his little brother.

....

"Sora, what's wrong ?" Hikaru looked at him.  
"Huh?" He looked at Riku and Hikaru.  
"You're..." Riku points at Sora's cheeks.  
"That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside." He frowns in sadness.  
"Somebody up there must be sad." Hikaru pats Sora's back.  
"Up where?" He tilts his head.  
"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them." Says Riku.  
"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" Sora wonders.  
"Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." Riku smiles at Sora.  
"Hmmm... I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it !" Sora smiles back.

Sora stands on his heart's station. He looks around and then sees a light falling from the darkness.

"Hey, can you hear me ?" he calls out in the dark.  
"I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light...and found myself here, with you  
You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Says the wondering heart.  
"i did ? " sora tilts his head  
"But...now I have to go back to sleep again." the heart gets closer to Sora.  
"Are you sad ?" he frowns in sadness.  
"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?"  
"Sure, if it'll make you feel better." Sora smiles  
"Thank you."

(I got stucked inside a dark void with no way of escaping.)

Somebody please.... help me!" Cries Hikaru as he slowly falls into the darkness.

Then , a wondering light reached over Hikaru.

"What is your wish?" says the wondering light in front of Hikaru.  
"i just want to see and protect Sora !" Hikaru cries and ask for help from the wondering heart.  
"Join your heart with mine and i will grant your wish. Do accept this offer ?" The wondering heart comes closer to Hikaru.  
"I....I do !" Hikaru wipes away his tears.

(After that... i borrowed his name as Vanitas...)


	11. Reprisial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks Hikaru went to a new world that looks similar to Radiant Garden but different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put my original characters here because yeah, their roles are pretty important. Sorry again if i keep changing my writing styles.

As Sora, Donal and Goofy went to Herc's world, Hikaru just arrived in a new world.

Hikaru : *yawns* Better check how this world looks like.  
"Oh ? You aren't from here."

He saw a silver long haired lady in a purple robe holding a staff.

Hikaru : Wow, you got me there.  
Velizia : Pardon my manners. I'm Velizia, the Royal Echantress of this world. What brings a Keyblade master like yourself here ?  
Hikaru : I'm looking for a way to put an end to him.  
Velizia : I know who are you talking about. Please, come with me.

She brings Hikaru to her study room with a snap of her fingers.

Hikaru : That's pretty quick. Nice study room.  
Velizia : I'm aware that he's trying to recreate the x-blade again for the 7 guardians of light and 13 darkness to clash. Of course, our world here is heartless free since the birth of Prince Luciel and Princess Lyiana.  
Hikaru : You mean these two siblings ?  
Velizia : Indeed. Princess Lyiana possess a special power that can see the future for a short time and heal broken hearts.  
Hikaru : Heal broken hearts...  
Velizia : Now then. Shall we start ?  
Hikaru : Oh, of course.

Mysterious Tower, Riku and Mickey just arrived.

Riku : Looks like you beat us here first.  
Sora : You're just late.  
Mickey : Is he here too ?  
Goofy : We haven't saw Hikaru either.  
Donal : He's probably still training unlike Sora !  
Sora : Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, Donal !  
Yen sid : Hikaru plays an important role as the guardian of light. I'm sure he'll be joining us soon.  
Sora : He's my brother after all ! *grins*

Velizia opens a portal for Hikaru.

Velizia : This portal will take you to Yen Sid's tower.  
Hikaru : You know Master Yen Sid ?  
Velizia : Oh, i know him very well. Eraqus and Xehanort too.   
Hikaru : Well, thanks for everything.  
Velizia : Before that, hold out your hand.

A white pearl appeared on Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru : A pearl ?  
Velizia : It's a communication pearl. Consider it as a gift from me.  
Hikaru : *smiles* Thanks, Velizia.  
Velizia : Be careful to you and Sora.

Sora met Vanitas in Monster Inc and he said that Ventus sleeps inside of him. Inside the Gummi Ship.

Sora : Is it really true one what he said.  
Goofy : Don't believe him that easily, Sora !  
Donal : Yeah ! He's with the Organization !

Then, Sora's gummi phone rings.

Donal : The gummi phone !  
Sora : Is it from Ienzo ?  
Hikaru : "Took ya long enough to pick up."  
Sora : Hikaru ! You have a gummi phone too ?  
Hikaru : "Yeah, i met Ienzo a while ago. How's things over there ?"  
Sora : Oh right, Hikaru. I just met this masked guy named Vanitas and he said that Ventus's heart is inside of me.  
Hikaru : " ..... Is that so ?"  
Sora : Where are you right now, Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : "I'm on my way to Yen Sid's place. And, Sora."  
Sora : Yeah ?  
Hikaru : "Nevermind. Be careful and see you back at the tower."  
Sora : O--Okay ! See ya !  
Goofy : Gwarsh, Hikaru looks really mature now.  
Donal : You need to train more, Sora !  
Sora : You don't have to tell me twice !

After Riku and Sora saved Aqua, they head to Castle Oblivion that Aqua turns it back to The Land of Departure. When Vanitas about to finish her, Ventus finally wakes up and saved her. He manage to escape.

Ventus : That's right. You're my second chance.  
Sora : Huh ?  
Ventus : Oh. Just call me Ven !

Back at Yen Sid's tower, everyone gathers. Except...

Sora : He left ?! Why ?!  
Yen Sid : He has other more important things to settle before he could join all of you.  
Aqua : Whose that person, master ?  
Riku : Sora's twin brother, Hikaru. He's also a keyblade master like me.  
Ventus : Sora have a twin brother ?!  
Lea : Welcome to my world, Ven.  
Kairi : He must have a reason.  
Yen Sid : The final clash between Xehanort's 13 darkness with begin by tomorrow. For now, i suggest you all take a plenty enough rest.

Destiny Islands, Sora sat by the shores alone and stares at the sunset.

Sora : Hikaru....  
Ventus : Can i join with you ?  
Sora : *looks up* Ven. Yeah, sure.  
Ventus : Sorry about your brother not being here.  
Sora : It's fine. I'll never understand what's inside his head. Even if we're connected through our hearts.  
Ventus : You must really love him.  
Sora : I haven't met him more than 7 years. Even after we finally met, he changed. Of course i love him.

Ventus hugged Sora and softly rubs his back.

Ventus : I'm sure he'll come for you, Sora. Just keep believing on him.  
Sora : *smiles* Yeah. Thanks, Ven.


	12. Tipping the scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need some help ?"

At the clocktower in Twilight Town, Hikaru stares at the sunset with a sea salt ice cream on his right hand.

Hikaru : Tomorrow's the last battle.  
Lea : Hikaru ? Is that really you ?  
Hikaru : Oh, hey Lea. It's been a while, huh ?  
Lea : Obviously. Sora keeps braging about you not showing up at the tower.  
Hikaru : Typical Sora. Always worried about his big bro.  
Lea : Yen Sid told us that you have other more business to take care off.  
Hikaru : Ever ask yourself about how Ventus and Roxas looked a like ? Of course, you'd still be confused on how they are.  
Lea : Same goes to you. You and Sora are twins but you have black hair unlike his.  
Hikaru : That's what i want to know more. How hearts actually works. I'll might be late to join you guys tomorrow at the Keyblade Graveyard. Don't tell Sora about this, alright ?  
Lea : *sighs with a smile* Sure thing, buddy.  
Hikaru : And, Lea.  
Lea : Yeah ?  
Hikaru : He'll come back soon. I can sure you that. *grins*  
Lea : *smiles* We made a promise after all.

The others has arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard. All hope was lost as the darkneas prevails and light expired. Sora wakes up in a place where the sea and the sky met each other.Sora finally got himself back together and going back to save his friends.

Chirithy : Aren't you going after him?  
Hikaru : *laughs a little* He'll figure it out soon. He's got his own heart to make his decisions. Besides, i know that i can't stay there anymore soon...

As Sora and the others got revived back, The Lingering Will saved them from Terranort and Sora has vanquised the horde of heartless. Xehanort has turned the gathering placr into a maze to separate them. Sora went to backup Riku from Ansem, Xigbar and Dark Riku.

Sora : Riku !  
Riku : Sora !  
Dark Riku : 3 against 2 of you ? What a joke.  
"Make that 3."

A short silver haired man with a scar on his upper nose jumps down and draws his sword.

Xigbar : No way ! How's that possible ?!  
Sora : Who are you ?  
Luciel : I'm the 114th Prince of the Veliziana Kingdom. Luciel Vincent.  
Riku : A prince ?!  
Luciel : I've come here to back you guys up.  
Ansem : You possess an intense power of Darkness.  
Luciel : Correct but i'm nothing like you guys ever. Are you two ready ?  
Sora & Riku : Ready !

After battle---

Luciel : I'll take care of the replica body. You go help Mickey and ran after Ansem.  
Riku : Thanks, your highness.  
Luciel : One more thing. You aren't alone in this war.

He carries the replica body and went into the light portal. Mickey got trapped inside Luxord's card and had to fight him, Marluxia and Larxene. Suddenly, a strike of fire lands on the ground to intercept them.

Marluxia : What ?!  
"Need some back up, Sora ?"  
Sora : Are you guys what Luciel told us ?  
Alastor : Yup. I'm the sin of Envy, Alastor !  
Asriel : Sin of Lust, Asriel.  
Sora : Let's do this !

\----

Asriel : Leon told us that this would happen.  
Sora : Leon ?  
Alastor : His our boss. When he comes, Xehanort wouldn't stand a chance !  
Sora : Really ?! That's great !  
Asriel : Anyways, we'll catch up with you soon.  
Sora : Alright ! Thanks again !

Sora heads towards Ventus and Aqua whose fighting Terranort and Vanitas. Just when Vanitas about to attack Sora and Ventus, an ice wall blocks his way.

Aqua : Ice magic !?  
Vanitas : Whose there !?  
"tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't charge like that."  
Sora : That voice !

Hikaru was sitting on the top of the ice wall.

Hikaru : Looks like i'm right on time.  
Sora : Hikaru !  
Ventus : *surprised* That's your brother !?


	13. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend from another world

Hikaru jumps down from the shattered ice wall and draws out his keyblade.

Sora : You made it !  
Hikaru : I've told you that i'll be here with you.  
Ventus : Yo... You're Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : We talk later. Right now, we got other things to take care off.

3 of them defeated Vanitas and his mask broke to reveal that he has the same face as Sora and Hikaru.

Sora : How's this is okay ?! Vani--  
Hikaru :*stops Sora* Enough, Sora.  
Sora : Hikaru ?

Hikaru walks towards Vanitas and hugged him.

Vanitas : Wha---  
Hikaru : *whispers* "I'll be gone soon enough."  
Vanitas : ..... *sighs with a grin* Is that so ?

He finally vanished into the darkness. Sora and Hikaru saved Terra and turns him back to himself.

Hikaru : You three should rest.  
Sora : We'll catch up with Kairi and Axel !  
Ventus : I'm coming too !  
Hikaru : No. You're still injured from the last battle, Ventus. And, we'll talk all about it soon enough.

Sora join up with Kairi and Lea from fighting Xemnas and Saïx.

Sora : Kairi ! Axel !  
Kairi : Sora !  
Lea : Took ya long enough !

Just when Xemnas about to finish Lea, a ray of light blocks him and Roxas appears.

Lea : Roxas !  
Sora : Roxas !  
Roxas : It's my turn now.

Xemnas caught Kairi but got blasted away by Luciel. 

Sora : Your highness !  
Luciel : Not a chance, Xemnas.  
Xemnas : Damn you ! *disappears*  
Luciel : I'll take care of her.  
Sora : Thanks !

At the end of the maze, Riku and Mickey were fighting 3 of Xehanort's self.

Mickey : Riku, look out !  
Riku : ?!

Hikaru manage to cast a barrier in front of Riku.

Riku : Hikaru !  
Hikaru : It's been a while, Young Xehanort.  
Young Xehanort : Who would have thought that you showed up too, Hikaru.  
Mickey : You knew about him too, Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : Very.Too bad it has to come to this.  
Riku : What do you mean ?

Back to Sora, he was on his way to Riku and Mickey. He met Luciel again.

Sora : Your highness !   
Luciel : Just call me Luciel. Riku and Mickey are up head. Same as your brother.  
Sora : Hikaru is there too ?!  
Luciel : What you have to see next is determined by you and Hikaru's decision. Choose it wisely.  
Sora : *nods* Right !

When Sora arrived, there were 7 people with black angel wings surrounded Xehanort.

"Checkmate."


	14. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle....

Destiny Island...

Sora : Hikaru ! Hikaru ! Where are you---

He saw Hikaru was talking with someone.

"Well, i'll see you soon."  
Hikaru : Alright.  
Sora : Hikaru !  
Hikaru : Oh, Sora. I thought you still sleeping.  
Sora : Hey, just because it's our day off, it doesn't mean that i would sleep all day ! Anyways, who was that guy just now ?  
Hikaru : Him ? Just a friend of mine.  
Sora : Hikaru ?  
Hikaru : It's nothing. Wanna visit the others ?  
Sora : Do i ! Let's go !

One week ago, Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort decided to surrender himself and no create the x-blade. He and Eraqus went to the aftetlife together with Leohert. Everyone gathered at the gathering place.

Sora : Thanks for everything !  
Riku : We really appreciate it.  
Alastor : It's no big deal ! A friend of Luciel is also a friend of ours !  
Asriel : We're all friends now.  
Forneus : We already know his plans from the beginning.  
Corson : But, we can't take action until he says so.  
Aqua : It's all worth the wait.

Hikaru was talking with Lucifer at the other side.

Hikaru : Thanks again, Lucifer.  
Lucifer : It's nothing much.  
Sora : Hikaru ! We should really head back to the tower now !  
Hikaru : Coming ! Send my regards to him.  
Lucifer : Will do.

Present time, Land of Departure....

Ventus : Huh ? Did someone changed the flowers on the master's grave ?

He saw Hikaru and Sora sitting by the edge while looking at the sky.

Ventus : Vani.... No... Hikaru ! Sora !  
Sora : Oh hey, Ven !  
Hikaru : You're late.  
Ventus : Sorry about that. Did you change the flowers ?  
Hikaru : Yup. I never met Master Eraqus but he seems that you guys really love him.  
Sora : He must be really nice too. Say, can i play with your Chirithy ?  
Ventus : Sure ! Hey, Chirithy !

Sora plays along with Chirithy at the field.

Hikaru : You want to talk about him, right ?  
Ventus : *nods* Yeah.  
Hikaru : .... To be simple with you. Me and Sora are twins. Before we even exist, Sora shared his light with yours and i share my light to him. Thus, i was born like this but not with golden eyes. Vanitas been sleeping inside my heart after you sleep inside Sora's. We're basically brothers now. Well, i gotta go.  
Ventus : Already ?  
Hikaru : I'm going to Twilight Town to check on Roxas and Xion. Come on, Sora !  
Sora : See ya later, Ven ! Chirithy !

Twilight Town....

Hikaru : Man, it's been a while since i visit here.  
Sora : Yeah ! Everything is new now ! There's a new little chef bistro !  
Hikaru : *takes out his wallet* Let's eat then.  
Sora : Coming right up !

Turns out, Remy use Sora to do the cooking.

Hikaru : Compliment to both of you *smiles*  
Sora : Heheh ! Thanks, bro !  
Lea : Sora ? Hikaru ? When did you guys arrive ?!  
Sora : Lea ! Just a while ago !  
Hikaru : *picking his teeth* How's the kids ?  
Lea : *sits besides Hikaru* Roxas and Xion are at the clocktower.  
Sora : I'm going to see them ! *runs*  
Lea : Still haven't changed huh ?  
Hikaru : Obviously. It would be a miracle is he does. Is Isa doing alright ?  
Lea : Yeah. He's still same as usual but softer to Xion these lately.  
Hikaru : Nobody can resist her innocent face. Anyways, wanna order something ? My treat.  
Lea : Whoa, since when you become this nice ?

At the clocktower...

Sora : There they are !  
Hikaru : Hey, we bought some sea salt ice creams.  
Xion & Sora : Thanks !  
Roxas : It's been a while, Hikaru.  
Hikaru : You too.  
Lea : What are your plans for today ?  
Sora : Visiting our friends of course !  
Hikaru : More like a vacation.  
Xion : That sounds fun ! Maybe we can come along soon !  
Roxas : Yeah, that does sound fun.  
Lea : Ehem, don't forget me and Isa of course.  
Sora : Of course we won't !

Destiny Islands, night....

Riku : There you are.  
Sora : We're home, Riku ! Kairi !  
Kairi : Did you two had fun together ?  
Sora : Sure do !  
Hikaru : He screams a lot today.  
Riku : Typical Sora  
Kairi : Come on, let's head back !

Sora : Yeah !

**Author's Note:**

> \- hikaru is the reincarnated self of vanitas from Birth By Sleep who also share the same faces as sora.


End file.
